Talk:Rezurrection
is this BS.Fryingpan57 06:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) no, it's rezurrection. never thought 3arc would pull this off, i thought i would be left hanging on the 4 WaW maps, i liked them before, now they are AMAZING savageporkchops talk 15:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Words cannot express my excitement for this map pack. This. Is. Awesome. Finally, they give the players what they want. 5 zombies maps, not 1 zombies map and 4 crap multiplayer maps. I cannot wait for this. 16:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) "Z" in Rezurrection Typo/Hint "Z" in "Rezurrection" It was mentioned that this could be a hint. Any Ideas? Happy Gaming! -British GM 17:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Or just using the first letter of the word Zombie and replacing the letter s. Due to the fact that it is a Zombies only map-pack. Well is probaly a easter egg its strange. Max Ammo FTW 16:16, August 6, 2011 (UTC) How will it know? If hardend and prestige owners get this free how will it know? Will it check to see if you have the maps already, or some kind of code system? If anyone knows that would be helpful. - Samuel L. Whackson Talk Poll 07:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) You get it by re-downloading the classic pack. Hiptechboy 16:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :That seems easy enough, thanks for the help. - Samuel L. Whackson Talk Poll 18:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Weapons What weapons are where waw wise like stg m1a1 god and get the Kar98k out of thereMax Ammo FTW 16:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Wall weapons remain the same, only box weapons change to Blops ones, if that's what you mean. - Samuel L. Whackson Talk Poll 18:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :but like will i get the ppsh41 on derise Max Ammo FTW 18:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :You'll only get the wall weapons (Kar98k, Gewehr 41, M1A1 Carbine, Trench Gun, FG42, STG-44, Type 100, Steilhandgrenade, Double Barreled Shotgun, Thompson, MP40, Bouncing Betty and Bowie Knife), not the PPSH. Trophys/achivements? What do you guys think about the Trophys/achivements that will be in this map pack? will there be 5 like before or what? ( [[User:Mickzilla10|'Mickzilla']]Talk 18:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC)) Probably, and i think an easter egg involving aliens. if this is the last map there should be a way to win, like in some custom maps. Mezarool 22:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) The 3 new tracks It's going to be of Two Down, check the there channel, they know the storyline. One of the songs: Ascend (Rezurrection Zombie Song) says enought doesn't it? they also gave all the zombie maps some months ago, and they're all correct. http://www.youtube.com/user/twodownmusic look if you don't believe me. Auditore2010 19:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Two Down doesn't know any more of the story then we do. They make up their own zombie songs and have no relation to Treyarch or Activision what-so-ever. CoaZTalk 17:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ^^^ precisely, it might be but they have no link. still a good song though ;) Mezarool 22:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) They gave the names of the map packs months before the maps came out. See it for yourself: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAdqFlqxLHg Auditore2010 00:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wunderwaffe? Will the wunderwaffe return in the W@W maps? A wikia contributor ~11:32~August~7th~2011 yesKacpercod 17:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC)kacpercod Trivia I think it should be noted in the triva section that this map pack forms the word "FEAR" when using the other map packs, in order of release date.WeskerTheMan 20:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) What? i added that and other things! thats the third time ive entered something (true) and its been removed by some random person with 20 something edits! this needs to be fixed.... Mezarool 20:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) 'FEAR' was removed due to the fact that the word fear being relevant to anything in Black Ops was fan-made speculation, and was uneeded. Oh, I see. Also, should it be noted, although already in Der Riese's trivia, that "Der Riese" is spelled "Der Reise" on the Rezurrection poster? WeskerTheMan 21:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) What about the fact that the old W@W Zombie maps are being "resurrected" for Black Ops? @Wesker: It should be noted that is was a typo, if anything. @Other user: They were resurrected with the Hardened and Prestige editions of Black Ops already. 00:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC)bowmanfan1 The Final Story My fellow Zed-Heads, I have important news. The new map-pack is soon to come. Easter eggs and Story add-ons galore. We shall finally see with our own eyes the end of it all. We must first ask questions. An answer cannot be given without one. What is Richtofen doing? What is left of 935? Is Samantha alive? What is the biggest, most awesome, most epic undiscovered secret of 115? (To those who believe) Where do aliens come in? And the most important question, who is the real Ludwig Maxis? Treyarch has been working on this for years and now we finally get it. The Zed-Heads will find all the secrets, the code will be cracked and the truth will unfold. This is our time to rise, this is our “Rezurrection”! The End? this is it, this could be the end of zombies and once and for all, will your questions be answered?, will you get to see the ultimate truth that has been making us go through guts and gore?, this could be the end and we might see Dempesy, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen no longer in the zombie maps. This seems like the end PS: I dont know if it is the end, this is all speculation, AND IM NOT TRYING TO BULID SUSPENSE, OR AT LEAST IM NOT TRYING TO MAKE THIS SOUND REALLY EPIC, SO DONT BLAME ME.Sgtpepper911 01:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) 'General' I think you should add september 23rd for ps3 and pc release date. But I don't think Treyarch or Activision have specified a release date for Rezurrection on PS3 and PC. WeskerTheMan 23:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It probably will be Sept. 23, but someone will delete because it's "unconfirmed'.--Hiptechboy 00:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Exactly Same Release Date for Every Platform They are releasing it at the same time on Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. The reason for this is because they are forbidden to release content after the 31st of August as it is too close to the next title :And unless you can source that, it is very unlikely people will believe you. Carbonite 0 17:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Well the contract is still active, and it is forbidden by who? Activision? The ones that signed the contract? Does "every platform" include the Nintedo Wii? Cloudstrife4life 12:02, August 12, 2011 (UTC) No. I think it's been established by Nintendo that BLops isn't getting any DLC for whatever issues Black Ops caused the Wii. Extra Pack A Punch? The way that it is said to be thrice the fun may mean an extra pack a punch, anyone else see what i mean? Mezarool 21:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The new perk according to the fired IGN guy is Three gun tequilla but most of us could already guess that 16:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Sgt_Sprinkles i forgot my password so what flash FLASH at the end of the trailer there is a flash. it cntains a strange symbol and a very detailed crwaler in pain. I was wondering if someone coould get pics? because it looks like the symbol says CODZL and has a weird skull. could this ean we might have a movie sometime in the future???( 23:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC)) i will get you the pic give me a minute I think the symbol could stand for "call of duty zombie land" and the skull it kind of weird with two diffent eye one side look like a alien and teh othe side human NEW PERK AT 1:17 on the trailer u can see a new perk! i think it gives u akimbo weapons because u can see 1 gun and a lightly colored gun bac to back. NOT THE PICTURE --->